


how it's done

by christinchen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: 5 Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: prompt: 5 times Jack let Ianto "cook" + 1 time he gives up and shows how it's done right





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for commentfic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/271660.html?thread=52228140#t52228140

-1-

For all his talent with coffee Ianto Jones wasn't what he would call a great cook. It was enough for them not to starve he told himself and set the slightly too mushy spaghetti and out-of-the-package tomato sauce down in front of Jack.

-2-

Jack smiled and nodded, when he was asked how dinner was. After all it is impolite to talk with his mouth full. Not that one could talk around the gooey texture of... what had Ianto called it?

-3-

Jack decides that Ianto is absolutely adorable when he's embarrassed. Not that the other man would hesitate to shoot him if he ever told him that.   
The subject of said embarrassment is sitting on the table between them. 'A bit too crunchy on the outsides' was what Ianto had titled it. Jack thought that maybe if he cut of the black parts it would be eatable.

-4-

Jack hadn't known that you could mess up Mac and Cheese. Ianto had proven him wrong.   
He inconspicuously spit the bite he had taken into a tissue.   
“Maybe we should just order out?”

-5-

Jack watched Ianto rummage around the kitchen with some amusement. Ianto was just to cute trying to cook for him. And Jack couldn't help but let him every time, no matter how disastrous the results usually were.   
He regretted his decision as soon as he took a bite of the steak that had been cooking for the better part of an hour and the potatoes that he hadn't really expected to be done after the five minutes they had spend in boiling water. 

+1+

Ianto eyed Jack suspiciously. He had been shooed out of his own kitchen and Jack had told him to go relax. How he was supposed to do that when his lover was about to burn his flat down was beyond him. 

And who was supposed to eat all the stuff Jack had carted in anyways.

Half an hour later Ianto had to admit that whatever Jack was doing smelled delicious. 

By the time he was seated on his kitchen table, a candle burning in the center and Jack had opened a nice bottle of wine, Ianto was ravenous.

Finally Ianto pushed the last of his dished away and leaned back into his chair. The meal had been one of the most delicious he'd ever had.  
“That was really nice.” he smiled at his lover. “But what exactly is the occasion?”  
Jack smiled at him indulgently. “Starting tomorrow I'm giving you cooking lessons.”


End file.
